Forever and Ever
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: Tomorrow is Len and Kaho's 4th anniversary of being a couple. All the things they've planned for tomorrow and the proposal that should have happen on that day, was all ruined because of Len's misunderstandings.


**HI MINNA-SAN! this is the first tragic story I have written in my whole life! xD just not used to it. hahaha**

**anyway... please read and review! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda D'oro okay?**

* * *

**Forever and Ever - Aya-chan12081**

It was a snowy day. December 11, and tomorrow is Len and Kahoko's 4th anniversary.

They spent their whole morning inside a fast food restaurant thinking of their plans for tomorrow.

"Should we go to an amusement park?" she suggested as her eyes shone.

"No. That would ruin the whole day."

"But the amusement park is fun!"

"We went there many times already. Why not try some other?"

"Like what?" she raised one eye-brow.

"It's a secret for now." His lips formed a little smile. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9:00 am"

Kahoko pouted, then smiled afterwards. "Okay!" she sipped her drink as she stared at the window.

"So is there—" Len was cut off when Kaho suddenly saw Tsuchiura outside, waving at her. She said; "Hey, Tsuchiura-kun is here!"

"Tsuchiura? Why is he here?" he frowned.

"About that, I asked him to accompany me in buying something."

"What is it and why should it be him?" he crossed his arms with one eye-brow raised.

"Because you got a lot of things to do." She grabbed her hand bag and stood up.

"Can I come?" he asked innocently.

"No, you can't. I'll just meet you tomorrow, okay? Bye!" she smiled her best and run towards Tsuchiura.

Seeing them together makes Tsukimori's blood boil. And jealousy overwhelmed him.

But he didn't left them alone though. He followed them from behind, listening to every conversation they brought up. But all of those were non-sense to him.

He passed through a jewelry shop and caught an eye on a beautiful wedding ring. He was planning on proposing to her tomorrow and even rented out a whole fancy restaurant just for the special day tomorrow.

Without hesitation, he bought it. He held it happily in his hand. When he came out, the two were no where in sight. He peeked through every store until he saw a redhead girl with her companion inside a clothes store.

He saw her fitting a blue shirt to Tsuchiura. She was laughing and it looks like she was having fun. He clutched the tiny red box with the wedding ring in his fist, and left with an emotion of mixed anger and jealousy.

**~At Len's Room~**

When he entered his room, he threw off the wedding ring somewhere and kicked the desk beside him. The picture frame on it with him and Kahoko fell and broke. He never bothered cleaning it and went to sleep.

**~While on Kaho's Room~**

She took out the blue shirt she picked especially for him.

"_Do you think this style would fit Len?"_

"_Of course. But it isn't it too expensive?"_

"_It's okay. I've saved a lot of money and I thought of giving him something he would appreciate more."_

"_That's so nice of you. I hope he would like it"_

She hugged the shirt tightly while she thought of Len.

She placed it neatly inside a blue paper bag. Giggles can be heard in her room as she tried to sleep. Wishing it was tomorrow already.

**~The Next Day~**

When 9:00 am came, she waited patiently for him. Counting every minutes and seconds that would pass by. 10:00, 11:00 came. But still, no sign of Tsukimori.

That is when she decided to go to his house instead, with the paper bag on her hand.

On her way, she looked at her wrist watch and it was nearly 12:00 pm. When she turned to the direction again, she saw Len in front of her, carrying his stoic face with him.

"L-Len! You scared me… what are you doing here?"

He replied coldly. "Going to your house." Kahoko noticed that he was just wearing his indoor clothes.

"Um… did something happened?" she hid the gift behind her.

'Nothing. What's that you're hiding?" still in a cold tone.

"Ano… um… Happy 4th Anniversary Len!" she handed it to him. He took it off her hands and threw it. She felt crushed.

"What are you doing Len?" she picked it up.

"Give it to Tsuchiura. I don't want it. And there's no Anniversary that's gonna happen today." He turned around to walk away from her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" her eyes were already wet with tears. He paused. "Maybe we should" he replied without thinking.

"Fine! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Neither do I!" her eyes widened when he shouted back at her. It was the first time he did. She felt really crushed.

She tried no to shout back again. A gentle "Goodbye…" was the word that came out. He gulped and continued walking.

He stopped and looked back. She was already walking away from him. He started walking again. Memories came to his mind.

Every single day that had passed by, it had always been a blissful day for the two of them. Flashbacks came running to his mind. He remembered how happy they were together and how he really cared for her, and the promise that they made…

That they would be "Loving each other… Forever and Ever…"

He looked back again, but she was gone. He suddenly remembered how important she was to him and doesn't want to let her go. He chased after her.

"_I wouldn't care about what I saw yesterday anymore. As long as we're happy, that's all it matters."_ He thought.

Then he saw a redhead girl crossing the street as he called her name.

"Len?" she looked back at him and smiled. He started walking slowly towards her when a car was going into Kaho's direction in full speed.

"No!" he shouted. Her feet froze in place and it didn't allow her to move.

She accepted what was going to happen and closed her eyes as she waited.

"No! Kahoko! Move!" he rushed towards her but he was too late.

"Kaho!" he runs to her, lying on the ground.

He held her in his arms. Her face was all covered with blood. The driver came out but Len ignored him.

"Kaho… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" tears came out of his golden eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and nodded, saying that it was alright.

She muttered softly and slowly the sweetest and last word she could say; "I love… you… fore… ver and… e… ver…" she closed her eyes and fell unconscious in his arms as her pulse stopped beating.

"Kaho!" he screamed as loud as he could. Tears came running fast on his pale face. These tears that had been stored for long, all had been released at once. Her lips are still smiling, though it doesn't suit her bloody face. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

He could still hear her sweet voice, it's like her soul is whispering repeatedly to his ear; "I'll love you forever, Len. And I'll terribly miss you… don't forget about me, okay? Goodbye my dear Len!" these words, phrases, never left his head. He heard it over and over again and even wished it wouldn't stop though those words meant she'll be leaving.

"I promise… I won't forget about you…" his eyes never stopped crying. It's like all he wanted to do was to cry in front of the person he loved.

"I won't replace you in my heart either… I will still love you…" he sobbed.

"And I'll miss you… forever and Ever… Goodbye Kahoko…"

**-Finish!-**

**

* * *

**

**it's finish! finally! but I'm planning on writing a sequel to this.. xD I hope you liked it! **

**please read and review! mwaah! :D  
**


End file.
